The cold
by sheli-isha
Summary: What does Mike C. want with Mercedes?
1. Chapter 1

The cold

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination. **

**This is my first twoshot and its Mike and Mercedes. I like these guys as a couple, probably because I have a girl crush on Mercedes. Either way, read and review please.**

"Hello Miss Jones" I say, hoping she'll respond in kind. "Mike?" she enquires while giving me a sideward glance. She sounds shocked, but I would be too if one of my peers stood outside my window in the middle of the night.

"What are you doing here?" her eyebrow is arched just so, its slightly alluring. "I was walking by your house and I figured I'd stop by and say hi, hi," I say waving, she laughs. "Come on in through the window? I look at her, eyebrow raised. "The cold must be killing you out there," I nod, shivering slightly. She steps back and lets me climb through the window, good thing she's on the first floor.

"Thanks for letting me in, its freezing out there," I give her a shy smile and glance around the room. Her room is just like any other apart from her glee photos of course. "Sorry for the mess," I personally don't know what she's talking about its fine and I'm about to her that when she blurts out "Guys don't come in here often," I cock my head to side "Really?" I ask, she nods. "Well, that's a shame," I say sitting on her bed and leaning closer to her. She stands in front of me I move my hands up the bed, the covers are really soft. She looks down at me "Really?" her uncertainty baffles me.

I nod, "Still," I say slowly, hands traveling up her smooth legs. I keep my eyes trained on hers as I caress her inner thighs. "At least I'm the only one you'd let inside of you," I say feeling heat travel down my body at the shock in her eyes, my hands travel further up her nightgown. "I mean your room of course," I say shaking my head free of all thoughts of pinning her to the bed, her shouting my name in pain and pleasure. I remove my hands which had somehow gotten underneath her night gown

"Mike," it's barely there but I somehow hear it, I look up at her willing my inappropriate thoughts to bed. "Mercedes is there something the matter?" she shakes her head and backs away towards the wall. "Miss Jones, where do you think you're going?" I ask whilst walking behind her gracefully. I hear her heart pound in her chest; I can smell her arousal (bet that Kurt kids never made her feel like this). "I-I was g-gonna g-go,"

I put my hands on her hips as she stutters, moving my leg to rest just at her backside. "Go where, Miss Jones?" I ask her (wonder if she's caught on yet) "To the bathroom sir," she tells me, I smile against her hair and revel in the heat rushing towards my lower body. It seems she has caught on, clever girl. "Do you really have to?" I ask, though it sounds more like a whine. I move my leg in between her legs and press against her centre lightly, she gasps and moans softly immediately covering her mouth in shame.

"Why are you here?" She asks "Why do I usually come here?" I ask whilst applying pressure "To get off," she tells me I shake my head and sigh. "Correction, to get you off," "Mike"she groans, grinding into me. "Call me sir," I tell her, "I like sir," I feel the fear and excitement roll off of her in waves. I smell her arousal increase, my pet likes dirty talk I see.

I move away from her to recover a little "Do you know how long I've wanted this for? It took all of my self-restraint not to pin you against the wall anytime we were alone together, but now I don't have to hold back," I say with a smug grin. I take a second to admire her, the way sweat trickles along her forehead, her brown skin almost glistening in the night, God she's gorgeous.

I admire the way she's pinching herself (probably to subdue her arousal but it is having the opposite effect). I watch as her eyebrows knit together, she's trying so hard not to be affected. We've been through this, there's no way around it I just can't wait to see her weak and squirming underneath me again. "My parents," she suddenly states with hope in her eyes "Not here," I tell her and her shoulder sag, she should really know better.


	2. Chapter 2

"Without further ado Miss Jones," I announce stalking up to her. As she sees me coming she bites her lip but doesn't push me away. I cradle her face with my hands and place a chaste kiss on her lips, she whimpers when I pull away, oh how I've missed this. I kiss her again with more passion until we are making out against the wall. She suddenly pushes me off of her and unto the bed before slowly removing her clothing. For each corner of skin revealed there is a sharp intake of breath, I feel as though I could burst through my trousers. Her hair sits on her shoulders bouncy and full, her breasts so big and soft, the nipples pert and just waiting to be sucked on. I go to get up but she holds me in place, deciding that I like the angle.

I begin to gently massage her breasts taking pleasure in the moans she lets out. She rests her hands next to my head and I turn her around so that her back's to my front and nibble on her ear lobe. I get harder by the second through the musical sighs and noises exiting that scrumptious mouth of hers. "Mike," she squeals, my name is on her lips like a mantra as I cup her soft breasts and tweak her nipples until she begs me to suck them. Instead I continue my movements, letting one hand drift down her body and unto her hot spot.

Before she is able to register what's going on, I plunge a finger into her wet, hot, depths. She gasps in shock and I watch her face as I insert another finger. I pull out of her when I notice a mirror, she groans before looking back at me. I move off the bed and walk us to the mirror, I look into it and feel my manhood grow somewhat. Our bodies contrast beautifully, both of our eyes black in lust; I notice the unfairness of the situation and proceed to strip before resuming my place behind her.

I continue what I'd already begun, teasing her senseless. "Miss Jones, where do you put the condoms?" I feel her tremble beneath me and tighten my hold on her. "I don't have any," she whispers and I pinch her nipples roughly between my thumb and forefingers.

"Liar! Where do you keep the condoms Miss Jones?" She bites her lip and I nearly bust a nut thinking of them wrapped around my cock. "I really don't," she tells me in a whimper, of course I don't believe her. I kneel in front of her and take a mocha colored nipple into my mouth, relishing in the saltiness and hint of strawberry under the skin. I play with her other nipple and the sounds from that mouth of hers nearly distract me from my goal. I gently bite down on her nipple and she squeals loudly, I moan at the sound.

Then I bite down again, a full on 'Oh my God that fucking hurt' bite. "The condoms?" I enquire before giving the other nipple the same treatment. "In the f-first d-draw sir," she stutters and I release her to grab a condom. "Lie down," I command and she complies, leaning back on the bed and opening her legs. I put on the condom before I climb between them and position myself I smile and kiss her softly, trailing my right hand down her body until it reaches her core. I press two digits into her, curling them on the way out making a 'come hither' gesture.

I stop when I think that she's slick enough. I press into her and stop to gauge her reaction to my size, seeing no serious discomfort I thrust until I'm inside of her. She thrusts her hips upwards and I thrust into her again, and again "Fuck," I grunt as she tightens around me "So wet, so warm, so hot for me," she squeals and arches her back slightly, pressing her heels into my lower back. "Shit, p-please," She calls out; I torture us both by slowing down "Please what?" I ask "Fuck me harder!" she demands voice laced with lust and I comply picking up pace, thrusting in and out with vigor.

Her nails scrape against my shoulders, her eyes tight shut crying out as I pound into her. She clamps down on me and after a few un timed thrusts I see white behind my eyelids and ride out my orgasm with her.

* * *

I feel bright light through my eyelids, sunlight hurts. I yawn and stretch a little. I've woken up to an empty bed with wet sheet. Not again! Why me? I wipe the sleep out of my eyes and look around, this isn't my room. I smile to myself "Want some breakfast Mike?" Mercedes asks leaning on the doorframe "Yeah I'd enjoy that Mercedes,"

**So there you have it my second plotless, smut filled story, review please;)**


End file.
